


Survival

by ImperialKatwala



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, If no one else is talking about this then I'll do the talking for them, It's really interesting how the same concept can be applied differently to multiple people, because it's fascinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: Survival means different things to different people. Here's a look at a few of them.
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	Survival

Survival means different things to different people.

* * *

Philza is a survivor. He lives slowly, carefully, building up safety nets before taking a step forward. Why take a risk when you can remove the danger with a little bit of patience? He prioritizes armor and wings and potions, things that will keep him safe.

But Phil also prioritizes _living._ He builds giant structures for the fun of it. He gives villagers silly names and collects saddles and goes fishing whenever it rains, even though there is really nothing else fishing can give him. He gets wings as quickly as possible partially for safety, but also because he _loves_ to fly. Survival is important, but it is a means to an end, and he fills the space surviving gives him with things that make the surviving matter.

* * *

Dream is a survivor. He fights for his survival tooth and nail, clawing for a few more days, a few more minutes, one more breath. His survival is hard-won, and rarely won by conventional means. Speed is everything, efficiency is everything; the span of a heartbeat, a single chance taken, one stroke of luck could be the difference between life and death. He prioritizes food and weapons and ingredients for Ender eyes, things that will get him safely to the End.

For Dream, survival is the only goal. It is a vital, precious thing, for without it nothing else matters. He trades with piglins and makes the strongest armor he can and hunts for villages; everything is done with the sole focus of _staying alive,_ regardless of the obstacles.

* * *

Technoblade is a survivor. It was a tenuous title, at first, and it occasionally still is, but he has earned the right to bear it. His survival is bought with blood and pain and death, drawn from tournaments and duels and wars. He prioritizes weapons and armor and strategies, things that will bring him an easier victory.

Survival is a side effect of Techno's larger goal; victory is and has always been the aim. He emphasizes survival because the only way to win is to survive, to have more armor and more enchantments and more items than his opponent. To live is to be victorious, and therefore he has to live.

* * *

Life is what you make of it. It is made of what you prioritize and what you want, the goals you set and the things you choose to do in pursuit of them. Survival means different things to different people; it can be calm, frantic, violent, and anything in between. Each survivor finds a rhythm to suit them.

In the end, after all, it only matters that they find meaning in surviving.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a little while ago, but I decided to post it today in honor of Dream's new manhunt video :D  
> After I watched that video, I immediately went to watch one of Phil's to wind down and almost got vibe whiplash


End file.
